


We Let Love In

by missRISETTExx



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Multi, Request Fills, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missRISETTExx/pseuds/missRISETTExx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of requests and micro-fills for each one. Includes het, yaoi, and yuri, so be sure to read the notes before you start each story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Shadow Rise x Rise

The face was exactly the same. It made sense that this girl could call herself “Risette”, even if she wasn’t. It was something about her smile- too big and cruel to be her own- and those eyes. They were a striking yellow. Unnatural and not her own; they gave away the celebrity imposter. There was also the matter that her chest was, admittedly, not that large, but Rise  
didn’t want to dwell on that minor fact.

Rise watched the girl, her hand grabbing hold of the metallic pole, one smooth leg wrapping itself around as her body twisted and twirled on the pole. The imposter’s back arched and a low moan spilled from her lips before a half-crazed smile found its way onto her lips.

“You could join me, sweet thing. I don’t bite or anything.” Another twist of her body and she was on the other side of the pole, this time one of her hand’s beckoning to the true idol.

“No way, I don’t do things like that.” She looked away, but she could hear the click of heels on the tiled floor. The dim lighting of the room didn’t hide the girl’s shadow as she stopped behind Rise. She slid down to the floor, her arms coming around Rise’s neck. In any other situation, she might have found it comforting, but this scared her. It didn’t feel right. None of this felt right, but she was too tired to fight the girl off. Instead she remained still, her eyes trained on the floor as various lights flashed on and off in their private room.

“Oh~ Don’t be like that. I know you better than anyone else, after all.” The girl smiled, her grip tightening around the idol. “I know what you’re really like, sweetie. I know how you want to press your whore body up on that pole and show all your fans the ‘true’ Risette.”

The girl lifted a hand and began to twirl her fingers through Rise’s hair, humming softly to herself as she did so.

“Don’t worry though; I won’t let them see your body- well, not specifically, anyways. That’s going to be a treat for me. Once we deal with those little friends of yours, we can have a private show, yeah?”


	2. As The Rain Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Yu x Rise

It had been raining since lunch time- no, “raining” was putting it lightly. It was pouring, the sky was a dark shade of grey, and of course Rise hadn’t thought to bring an umbrella that morning. That would have been far too convenient and well planned. She slammed her shoe locker closed and started towards the door. What was the point of prolonging the inevitable, really? Groan  
ing, she made to open the door when another hand came into contact with it first.

The silver hair was a dead giveaway. Obviously this was a stroke of good luck for the ex-idol, seeing as Yu happened to have an umbrella. Having the chance to walk home with Yu, standing close together as he protected her from the rain… The idea was enough to make her want to squeal in excitement. This beat bringing her own umbrella any day.

After her request for shelter was granted, the pair made their way outside. Sadly, it was nothing like the images that had been in her head. Why wasn’t his arm around her waist? Even hand holding would have been better than nothing! She was sending all the right signals, after all, but for some reason they weren’t sinking in. Inching her body closer to his, she made an off handed comment about how cool it was outside, the October weather chilling her just a bit.

Even that got no response! All he did was agree with her. It was time to play harder. If none of her comments were working, she’d just have to step it up and show him just how desperate- ah ‘cold’- she was. Slipping her arms around one of his, she pressed her chest up against him, bringing them close together. There was no way he could ignore this.

… Or he could, and he could just keep walking with her, no blush, not saying anything, with Rise’s irritation growing with every second that passed. Releasing his arm, she huffed and sent him a glare.

“Senpai, am I doing something wrong? Here I am, being as cute as possible, and you’re totally just ignoring me.” With her arms crossed, she stopped walking, the raining now hitting her once Yu took a step away from her. As he stopped and turned to look at her, she couldn’t continue glaring at him. She was annoyed with him, that was evident, but it was hard to stay mad at him. Staring him down would only make things harder.

“I just wanted a romantic walk home…” It was whispered softly, more to herself than to her senpai, but she was caught off guard as she felt a hand on her arm. It was gentle and she looked to Yu in confusion. As she did so, he closed the gap between them, a light kiss being placed on her lips. Her eyes widened at first, but they slowly fell shut as they brought their bodies closer together, the umbrella having left Yu’s hand so he could hold her.

As they pulled away from each other, Rise couldn’t hide the blush that broke out across her entire face, a smile accompanying it.


	3. Give Me Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Chie x Yukiko
> 
> Warning: yandere!Chie ahead. :D

Why did she like him of all people? She was just like every other girl in school, tripping over themselves for a chance to be Yu’s girlfriend. It made her sick. Yukiko never cared about guys before him. It had always just been them, no boys to tear them apart, so why the hell did he have to ruin things for them?

Yukiko was her friend. It was a well-known fact. No one came between them- Chie didn’t allow that. Anytime someone came too close to Yukiko she would deal with them, but this was too much. Her friend wasn’t allowed to fall in love. Her heart was supposed to belong to Chie; that’s how friendship worked, after all, especially in their case. No matter what, she couldn’t let him take Yukiko, even if she considered Yu as a friend.

Even when they were alone together, Yukiko couldn’t stop blushing and mumbling little things about how ‘kind’ and how ‘sweet’ Yu was. How ‘helpful’… It made her sick. Why was she being taken away?

No more. No one could take this much torture, and that’s exactly what it was. It was as though Yukiko was ramming a knife into her and it had to stop. Yu couldn’t have what was rightfully hers, what had been hers for years. Yukiko was hers: heart, mind, and soul, even if it was a twisted affection. All that was left, the only thing Yu could possibly take, was her body.

The though alone made her physically nauseous. Her best friend being defiled by that man… No. She wouldn’t let that happen. Nothing bad could ever happen to Yukiko like that. If that meant Chie had to claim that last part of her, so be it.

They were sharing a futon as always during their night together at Chie’s house. These nights were few and far between recently, and inside Chie knew this would be their last and it was killing her inside, but she knew it had to be done. She could be kind about it. Once her princess was asleep she would never feel the knife slip in and out of her heart and she wouldn’t hear the sound of another one breaking.


	4. Only in Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Shadow Yu x Chie

In her dreams, she could see his Shadow. Although he’d never had one, the one in Chie’s dreams was so… alluring. He was quiet, usually never speaking unless it was to give a command. Domineering; that was the word for it.

“Lay down.”

“Touch here.”

“Moan for me.”

All short phrased, but each one send a tingle down her spine as she gave into him. His hands would roam her body, pushing her clothing out of the way as he explored her thoroughly. These dreams were always so vivid. As he had his way with her, she would just stare into his eyes—bright yellow, just as her own shadow had. They drew her in, keeping her trapped to his will.

At times their lips would meet. It was rough and demanding. She wanted- no, she needed so much more. She wanted to be one with him, to be filled like she never had before. The young girl wanted to give everything she had to him. No matter what his request she would give into it.

She was out of character, giving in so easily to him, but this was a Shadow. It was the “true” Yu. This was the person that every girl dreamed of having.

Who was she to fight against him?


	5. Love You Most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Shadow Yosuke x Yosuke
> 
> Note: This is an AU, taking place if Yosuke had been knocked into the television, rather than being a dumbass and being like “OMG TV LET’S GOGOGO.” So… yeah. ♥

His reflection was holding him too close. They shared a voice, but coming from the other Yosuke it was cold and demeaning, the truth it spoke was too much. Yosuke couldn’t admit to it; it hurt too much.

“That entire town is just a shithole and you’re too good for all of them.” The Shadow pressed their bodies closer together, smiling as he noticed the tears starting to well in Yosuke’s eyes. They looked divine. The Shadow could watch them fall all day. “Just stay here with me. We’re the same, after all. We could be so happy together, away from those fucks in Inaba.”

“But there’s that new kid, he seems kind of coo—”

“No! He doesn’t care about you. None of them care about you; you know it as well as I do. Chie and Yukiko think you’re scum, Saki-‘senpai’ hates your guts, and the new kid? He’s not going to be any better.” The Shadow glared at him, holding him painfully tight. The boy was his. His ‘Yosuke’, his other self, didn’t need to be around those people. They’d lie to him. They could never understand him like the Shadow did. “Only I love you. I’m the only one who will ever love you, got it?”

Yosuke could only nod. If he tried to speak he knew he’d only cry harder. Since he’d come into this… place, the Shadow had only tormented him. It told him he was useless, that he was unloved, but then it would tell him that he would always love him, always protect him, and always keep him away from those who would hurt him.

Only the Shadow knew his true self and it was the only one who could ever accept him…


	6. My Command

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Shadow Labrys x Rise

“So you decided to call out to your friends, I hear. Remember the deal we struck?” The Shadow’s bright eyes narrowed, but a sickening smirk was present. “’You do as I say and keep quiet, or I make things that much harder for your friends,’ do you remember that Rise?”

“My friends can take anything you throw at them! Just you wait and see, they’ll be here soon.”

“Hah, you really think that, don’t you?” The Shadow knelt down before the idol, her hand coming up to cup Rise’s cheek. “You’re very pretty, ya`know that? I wonder what they would do if I were to change that. There’s many ways I can screw with them, after all. I can do more than make them fight. I can hurt their precious little Risette, too.”

As the idol tried to move away from ‘Labrys’ and away from her touch, the hand was quick to pull back and slap her. Rise held her cheek, the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes from the pain.

“Did I say you could move? I don’t think I did. You’re really not making things any better for yourself.” The Shadow stood up and took a step back. Taking a seat in the chair by the control panel, she looked to Rise with the twisted smile she always wore. “Now, how about you come and sit over here. You can sit by my feet like the bitch you are.”

Rise slowly rose to her feet, hesitant to move anywhere near the Shadow. Each step was filled with trepidation, but knowing what the Shadow was capable of, she decided she would listen.

Until her friends came for her she would be good. She would follow the damned Shadow’s every little order, if only to keep herself alive long enough to see everyone else. After all, she had a celebration to attend and she wasn’t going to let a Shadow ruin that for her.


	7. Eternal Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Naoto x Rise

Another job completed, Naoto had returned to Inaba more exhausted than usual. Attempting to balance both her school life and her profession had proven to be more difficult than she originally thought it would be, and if not for her ever present determination she likely would have given up. It also helped to have a voice back home cheering her on along the way.

Though Rise was in and out of town to play shows and at times have small roles on various shows and movie (she wanted to finish school before she immersed herself in showbiz again), she was still Naoto’s biggest supporter. Every night, whether the detective was out on business or not, there was always a call or a voice mail from her favorite idol.

“Keep on going Naoto-kun! I know you can do it if you put your mind to it.”

To some it might seem repetitive or superficial, but Naoto knew Rise wasn’t that kind of person. If she didn’t care, she wouldn’t call every night just to cheer her on or see how she was doing. A gentle smirk always came to the detective’s face when she heard the bubbly girl prattle on about the events in her life, but she never stopped her, too busy reveling in the sound of Rise’s voice.

One could call it childish, her feelings for the idol, but Naoto didn’t mind. Whether she had a chance with her or not, she would always look forward to Rise’s call, but it was her days in Inaba that gave her some hope. The calls were nice, but having the chance to spend time with Rise was always better.

They’d go to the flood plain, up to the patio, and they’d just talk. Sometimes they’d be together until the sun had begun to set and Rise would receive a call to tell her to come home. The detective always accompanied her, ensuring she made it home safely. Inaba hadn’t been dangerous since the murders had ended, but she couldn’t help worrying a bit.

It was after one of these afternoons, the two of them standing outside of the Tofu shop, when Naoto finally decided to say something. She wasn’t necessarily as suave as she would have liked, stuttering a few times and blushing, but she got her point across and as she made to leave, the young idol stopped her.

Though Rise wasn’t entirely sure of her own feelings, still having some lingering affections for Yu even after he’d left, she wanted to try. All the calls hadn’t simply been to catch up with an old friend, after all. Something more was there and they would have to discover it together.


	8. Shadows From Your Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Yu x Yosuke x Shadow Yosuke

“Have you learned nothing, stupid.”

“W-Why are you here again?!” Yosuke took a hesitant step back, trying to put distance between himself and his Shadow- the same Shadow they had already dealt with a year earlier. “I’ve already accepted myself!”

“But have you really?” The Shadow smirked, but his eyes shifted away from Yosuke and over to Yu, “I don’t think you’ve been completely honest with your ‘Partner’ over there. Maybe I should tell him the truth; I bet he’d like that.”

Even as Yosuke protested, the Shadow made its way to Yu, its smirk having changed. All cruelty seemed to be replaced by… was that a look of affection? A hint of a blush came over the Shadow’s face, the eyes seeming to dim instead of glowing the usual bright yellow. A hand came up to his face and Yu watched the Shadow curiously. So far it wasn’t acting hostile, so if he could figure out a way to dispel it without having to fight it, that seemed like the safer plan. After all, only he and Yosuke had entered the TV, deciding to have one last adventure before Yu went back home after his weeklong vacation in Inaba. He wasn’t sure they’d be ready for another round with a Shadow.

“Partner, I’ve only had eyes for you for a while now ~” The Shadow laughed softly as it brought their bodies closer. “Or rather, that idiot has, but for some reason he won’t tell you. I think he’s afraid you’ll reject him, but you won’t. I can tell. You love him. You want him and right now you like the fact that someone like him is touching you and show you their true feelings.”

“N-No, Partner, just ignore it! It’s lying to you, I promise!” The Shadow’s eyes met Yosuke’s as its Self protested.

“Really Yosuke? Then you don’t mind if I do this?” The Shadow brought his lips to Yu’s, smirking as they moved against the other pair. It felt good, this pseudo-Yosuke’s kiss. It was intoxicating, though Yu could only assume it would be better with the real thing. Thankfully, the kiss was enough to send Yosuke into action. Pushing the Shadow aside and sending it a heated glare, Yosuke placed his arms around Yu.

“Screw you! Yu’s mine, not yours you stupid Shadow!”

Its purpose served, the Shadow smiled and faded away, leaving the two to work out their emotions without his presence getting involved.


	9. Our Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Yu x Rise

Layers of silk and lace encased her body and trailed behind her on the floor. Before her was a trail of white and pink rose petals, creating a path for her to follow. All of her previous nerves had faded at the sight before h  
er; the people’s eyes trained on her adoringly, her good friends all in matching dresses with beautiful bouquets, and last of all there was Yu.

In a grey tux, his eyes filled with some much love that Rise just about started running towards him, rather than walking up the aisle gracefully as brides were expected to do. This was their day. After six years of dating, her job separating them as Yu finished both high school and eventually university, they were finally binding themselves.

It started with a diamond ring and an evening out on the town. They’d stopped at Rise’s favorite restaurant, one that usually had a strict waitlist, but miraculously they had made room for the idol and her loving boyfriend. Next came a movie; it was some romance film that she could hardly remember the details of. Finally, they made their way into the park, a few street lights illuminating the way, but the stars overhead seemed to be shining even brighter. Yu had pulled her over to a bench. It was cool, the late fall air making Rise shiver just a bit. As he began to bend down onto one knee, however, a blush came to her face and her entire body was on fire.

After a million “Yes!”-s were said, the two were engaged. Four months of planning then led to where she stood now, her hands in his, their lips coming together after the ever expected, “You may now kiss the bride.”

Their friends cheered for them as they had their moment. Rise knew she was crying, her heart so full of bliss that she could hardly contain it.

“I love you so much, Yu, so-so much.” It was whispered into his lips before they pulled away from one another, their hands still linked. Taking one hand back, she made to wipe her eyes, but her husband beat her to it, aiding her with an adoring smile.

“I love you, too, my Rise.”


	10. It's a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Akihiko x Yukiko

Staying in Inaba was, in a word, boring, but when he was given an order from Mitsuru he knew better than to refuse it.

It was simple; Akihiko was to go back to Inaba, keep an eye on the Persona users that lived there, and report anything out of the ordinary. If anything began happening that involved Shadows, he was to call Mitsuru immediately, but since he’d arrive three days ago he’d spent most of his time taking jogs around town to stay in shape and crossing his fingers to get a call saying he could go back to the city. How was he supposed to survive in a town with no gym?! Yes, they at least had some good local food, but that wasn’t enough for him to keep up his physique.

At least he’d been put in the “famous” Amagi Inn. He supposed it could have been worse; at least he had access to the hot springs, which felt nice after a long run. This time he had gotten back a bit later than usual, but he figured he would still have some time to use the bath before it changed over.

As he entered the locker room, however, he could tell he was wrong. Instead of men changing, either preparing for the bath or leaving, he saw one of the girls he had been told to keep an eye on. Her kimono was slightly askew as she continued cleaning the changing room, picking up anything that had been left behind by the inn’s customers.

Akihiko went towards her, and just as he was about to give her a gentle tap on the shoulder, the girl turned around, her neutral expression quickly becoming one of shock. Before he knew what was happening, a palm came into contact with his face as the girl let out a surprised gasp. He held his cheek, not so much because she had hurt him, but rather because it had startled him.

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. You surprised me, that’s all! I didn’t mean to hit you…” Yukiko stuttered, her eyes averted to the floor. “Uhmm, please don’t let this reflect badly on the inn, Sanada-san…”

“Hey, it’s okay. I didn’t mean to scare you like that.” He brought a hand up and placed it on her shoulder, a smile lighting up his masculine features. “This can stay between us, I promise.”

“Thanks, my mom would be upset if she knew…” Yukiko picked up the basket that had fallen to the floor in her shock; it was filled with towels and misplaced articles of clothing. “I’ll just be on my way now. Uhmm, just so you know the bath will be back open to men later. In two hours, if I remember correctly. Please enjoy it then.”

“Thanks Amagi-san.” The Shadow Operative began to leave the room, but stopped quickly and turned to the high school senior. “Maybe I’ll see you around later? I’m not used to the town, so maybe you could show me around a bit?”

Though it was a bit of a lie, seeing as he had seen most of it during his runs, it wouldn’t hurt to possibly have one person in town to talk with.

“Oh, of course, I’d be happy to. It’s a date- uhmm, I mean it’s a plan.” Yukiko blushed before she exited the room ahead of him, clearly embarrassed by the slight slip up.

“A date, huh…?”


	11. Timelines and Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Minako x Naoto
> 
> Note: To avoid confusion, here’s some head canon; Minato and Naoto look waaaaay too similar. As such, Naoto exists in a timeline where Minako was the protagonist in Persona 3, rather than Minato. And Mitsuru knows about the multiple timelines because Mitsuru always knows too much. THAT IS ALL.

“How did you find this place?”

The young detective looked upon the girl, her body hovering over a pool of water. Naoto had been conducting an investigation under Mitsuru’s orders, and this was where it had led her. Up numerous flights of stairs, through a tall gate with the Latin word for ‘death’ carved in the stone, and finally she found herself here, face to face with a girl who looked to be about her own age.

“I was sent here on an investigation. Who are you and why are you here, exactly?” Naoto was more than a bit confused. According to Mitsuru, there should be no one here. All the detective was to do was see if there were any hints in there about a missing person—no other information had been given to her—and yet here was a beautiful young lady. There were two possibilities; either she was the missing person, or she was the one responsible for the disappearance. “Be brief, if you don’t mind.”

“I am the seal. My soul is keeping Nyx at bay, while my body is already dead and gone. In life, however, they called me Minako.” The girl’s body lowered and her feet came into contact with the water. She did not sink, however, she merely strode across the water’s surface before coming to a stop nearly a foot away from Naoto. “You are Naoto Shirogane, a detective and a Persona user, if I am not mistake.”

Minako’s eyes glowed, giving some light in the dark space. Reaching out, a small slip of paper appeared in the girl’s hand. Looking to Naoto, she smiled, “Please, take this back to Mitsuru. It is the answer she is searching for. Also, might you pass a message along to her?”

“I… suppose I might do that. What is the message?” Naoto was a bit skeptical of the girl, even more so after hearing what she claimed to be.

“Tell her I am happy to have met his other-self in this timeline. Tell her ‘we’ are both fine and that she need not worry.” Minako smiled before reaching out to take Naoto’s face in her hands. “Minato would be very happy to know that he was a great detective in this timeline. You’ve done well Naoto-kun.”

Without another word, the girl drew back before disappearing, leaving Naoto alone and confused in the dark space.


	12. Cry For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Minato x Mitsuru

Mitsuru couldn’t deal with the looks the rest of the team was giving her. It had been two weeks since his passing and she had yet to shed a single tear for him. While Yukari and Fuuka seemed inconsolable and Akihiko threw himself into training to ignore his feelings, she merely felt numb.

Though the others were beginning to think she was unaffected by the loss, it was far from the truth. She missed him just as much as they did, if not more so. He was a friend to her, a confidante, a leader, and a lover; to her, he had become everything in her life, and the gap left her numb. Simple as that.

At times she would dream of him. Some of them felt real, so real that when she awoke to find him missing she couldn’t help but feel confused and empty. In the dreams they would touch. Her hand would slip into his. Their lips would meet. The two bodies would become one. They were in perfect unison during the dreams, but then she would always awake to reality.

Minato was gone. He was the seal now and he could only be just a dream to her.

Perhaps it was that thought that led to one tear; only one tear to show just how much she missed him.


	13. My Oblivious Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kanji x Rise

“You know Kanji, it is almost White Day. You should think about what you want to get Naoto-kun.”

Kanji looked to the oblivious idol; she had her eyes on a fashion magazine, carelessly flipping through the pages until she found something that interested her. After turning a few more pages, her eyes seemed to light up and she stopped for a moment.

“Look, this article says what to get girls for White Day, depending on how you feel about them!” Rise turned the magazine over, so as to allow Kanji to look at it. He scoffed at it, wanting nothing to do with it. Contrary to whatever was going on in Rise’s head, he didn’t have feelings for their Detective friend—and Naoto hadn’t even given him anything for Valentine’s day, for that matter! He had no reason to get anything for her. Even so, Rise continued to prattle on, “Would you say your relationship with her is that of a ‘crush’ or more ‘intimate’. Don’t worry Kanji, I promise I won’t tell!”

“Hey, it’s not like that!” Kanji closed the magazine, receiving a half-hearted glare from Rise as he did so. “Naoto and I are just friends, alright?”

“Awwh, but Kanji~ This might be the perfect opportunity to show her how you truly feel!” She pushed the magazine aside and stood to get in his face a bit more, “Naoto is kind of oblivious sometimes. She’s not going to know you like her if you don’t get her a gift and tell her the truth.”

“What the hell Rise. She’s not the oblivious one here, you are!” Kanji made to walk away, but the idol grabbed his arm, confusion written all over her face due to his comment.

“What do you mean by that? How am I oblivious? I thought you liked Naoto-kun…” She was clearly disheartened by his comment. Rise was always like that, though; she enjoyed pairing her friends up and when it didn’t work out (ie. when Yu and Yosuke started dating rather than herself with Yu and Yosuke with Chie) she was always upset by it. It was some strange concept of “soul mates” or “matches made in heaven” or some bullshit that the punk couldn’t care less about.

“No, I don’t like Naoto and I haven’t for a while!” Kanji could feel himself blushing and he put a hand over his face to cover it. “I-I like someone else, okay? So get off my back already.”

“Wait… you like someone Kanji?! Oh, come on, tell me! I won’t tell a soul and I really want to know so please tell me? Please~?” She was nearly bouncing on her feet in excitement. It wasn’t that big of a deal! He heaved a sigh and tried to calm himself down. This was it- time to tell her the truth and watch her turn the other way.

“Rise, I… I like you, okay? An` I know you still like Yu an` all, but I—“

“Woah, woah, woah. Yu and I are just friends Kanji, so don’t even worry about that. But wait… you like me? I didn’t know…” Well, at least she wasn’t running away, she was simply keeping quiet and thinking, so he supposed it could have gone worse. Finally, she looked back to him, a small smile on her face.

“Well in that case, you should definitely look in that magazine for what they consider a ‘romantic’ gift. I think stuffed animals are in the category, so you should have no problem.” Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, the idol left him, sitting at his desk staring wide-eyed after her.


	14. Hopeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Minato + Elizabeth

Her place had always been the same; she was meant to be at Igor’s side, to aid him in his work and provide her services to whichever Wild Card was before her. However, when Minato had become the Seal, she could no longer stay idly by her master’s side. He had understood and bade her farewell, allowing her sister to take her place as they prepared for the next visitor.

As she made her way up a flight of stairs, the white marble reflecting the overwhelming light in the space, she knew what would be awaiting her at the top. There he sat. Minato had his eyes trained on a book, the silence of the room crushing, rather than calming. He never was very expressive, but the boy almost looked like a zombie, passing the days by making various books materialize so he had a distraction; anything that reminded him of when he was alive.

“What are you reading?” Her voice seemed louder than usual, likely due to the quiet of the room. Taking a seat beside him, she looked to the book in his lap.

“A text book. It’s history.” Elizabeth looked to him, confused; she had heard of text books, but she always thought people thought they were boring. Of all these things he could read, this seemed like the least likely choice.

“Why would you ever wish to read this? Is it of interest to you?”

“I thought I might learn more about the Fall and the prophecy. I figured I would start here and then move into mythology and other history texts.” He turned the page and continued to read. “There might be a way for me to leave, while keeping the Seal intact.”

Elizabeth couldn’t see how such a thing was possible; the Seal demanded a soul to be present. If Minato left, someone else might be needed to take his place. She did not voice this however, and she simply continued to stare at the pages. If this was how he kept himself going, his way of not losing hope and fading completely, she would not take that from him, not matter how hopeless it seemed.


	15. Pose Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Teddie + Rise

When Teddie had come to her asking about modeling, Rise hadn’t thought much of it. Sure, it seemed a bit strange that he was suddenly so interested, but she figured it couldn’t hurt to take a few photos with him. Speaking to someone in the school’s nearly non-existent photography club, she dragged them along, camera in hand, to take the photos with Teddie.

They were meetin  
g in front of the high school, but when she got outside she didn’t recognize the usual blonde boy. Then she saw him, or rather ‘her’. Rise’s jaw dropped a little as she noticed Teddie back in his dress from the cross dressing pageant. He waved to some of the guys who walked by, most of which blushed and mumbled a hello in return. To the girls, he’d run up and give them hugs; and really, how could they turn away such a cute boy?

“T-Teddie? Why are you dressed like that?” Rise stared wide-eyed at her friend. It was true, he was definitely cute like this, but it was… strange to see him willingly dress in drag.

“Well Rise-chan is always so cute, so I wanted to be cute to be like her for the photos!” The blonde skipped over to her and threw his arms around her. “We’ll be so cute, right? It’s going to be awesome!”

Blinking for a moment, the idol slowly began to smile and nod at his statement. In an instant, the flash of a camera pulled her attention away from Teddie and to the student photographer. Apparently they were starting, like it or not; if that blush was anything to go by, the boy also seemed to think the double-dose of cuteness was worth shooting.

Pose after pose, Teddie seemed to enjoy the camera’s focus on him. The idol giggled softly as they worked the camera together. It was nice being photographed without the stress that she usually felt at shoots. There were no expectations and no rules and the two of them just had fun.

Striking one finally pose, they sent the photographer away. They smiled at one another before heading towards the shopping district, ready to enjoy the rest of the afternoon together.


End file.
